fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ducky's World
This is SkipperThePenguin100's page, don't edit this or you're blocked until you're the one who wants to fix the mispellings or wanting to help me do the page. Ducky's World is a 2009 American animated series created by John L. created for Nickelodeon's sister channel NickBick. The series follows the adventures of a real handpuppet named Ducky in his surrealistic city inhabited with random people and handpuppets which comes from the Unworld. Plot/Premise Ducky lives in his office where he works for his product named "Tingos", and focuses his adventures to stop his rival, Dark Ducky, and his other minions. Characters Main Characters *Ducky (Main article: Ducky): A greedy handpuppet who works for the Tingos. He is silly for the money and rarely, evil. *Ramo (Main article: Ramo): Ducky's brother, he likes to play his Xbox 360 but always hates Bill Gates for making the Xbox One with the evil kinect. Secondary Characters *Bikerix (Main article: Bikerix): A mountain biker who has been fan-named and lives in a black and white place which is full of worlds to go around with the Mountain Bike. *Rucky (Main article: Rucky): A living rock which lives from a desert named "Desert Prevelentely Desert", Rucky is famous for himself having fun. *Fly Guy (Main article: Fly Guy): A guitarist who lives in a old-timey version of Earth, his world seems to be weird inhabitating of the humans with silly costumes like a super-hero and a boxer. His name doesn't reference to be a flying guy. *Pete (Main article: Pete): A king stickman who likes gold, and also lives in Egypt. *Marzo (Main article: Marzo): A living calendar who speaks italian due to his name being called March in italian. *Interxplorer (Main article: Interxplorer): A guy who is the Internet Explorer icon and is own by Bill Gates, but he hates him for making the Xbox One. *Tyson Jeff (Main article: Tyson Jeff): The guy who is the owner of his show named "Tyson and his Wheel", a show where talks about Tyson himself and his wheel of fortune. *Dave Madson (Main article: Dave Madson): The creator of his show named "Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers" along with Microsoft Sam and his friends. *Yello (Main article: Yello): A guy who is same than Y-Guy but his Y letter is Yellow, he does bug Y-Guy. *Mad Shelf (Main article: Mad Shelf): A shelf who just hates the books being in, he yells everytime when a guy puts a book on the shelf. *Giny (Main article: Giny): Ducky's sister, she is from a club for girls named Qirbeli which is a party service with a teather. *Booki (Main article: Booki): A book who tells everyone a story when someone's bored. Minor Characters *Adi Player (Main article: Adi Player): A ranting player when he's playing hard games. *Spamber (Main article: Spamber): A robot who spams text at people. *Microsoft Sam (Main article: Microsoft Sam): A text-to-speech guy who comes from both Windows XP and Speakonia. He is best for his occupation of reading error messages. *Rilser (Main article: Rilser): Bikerix's father, he owns a motorbike and wears a hard helmet. *Rango (Main article: Rango): A guy who has only feet, he likes to bang his head due to his stupidness. *Quarter (Main article: Quarter): It's a half robot and half gadget, he calculates fractions and maths to make suggestive hints on something hard. *Little Guy (Main article: Little Guy): One of the big hits of the greenytoons, and lives in 123 Greeny Phatom. Villains *Dark Ducky (Main article: Dark Ducky): Ducky's rival who wears only sunglasses like one of the Matrix characters. *Gengat (Main article: Gengat): A guy who is Gengar wearing a hat which gained his powers to kill most strong people. *Evil Larson (Main article: Evil Larson): A guy who is originally a comedical character but he doesn't interest comedy anymore so he wanted to be a villain, he uses ice powers to freeze people. *Elias Pickney (Main article: Elias Pickney): A ghost who is grounded from his house for robbing money, later has joined with Dark Ducky to stop people from Ducky's city. *LT Fan (Main article: LT Fan): A villain who has appeared in many Nick Fanon series who is a internet troll. In this shown his target is Ducky. *Giana (Main article: Giana): A black suit transforming girl who can inflate and become fat, she likes to trap people with his oil-ish powers. Episodes ''Main article: List of Ducky's World episodes '' Film In July 2013, after spanning more episodes and more fans liked it, John L. has decided to make a movie about Ducky and his longest adventure named "Ducky's World: The Movie". The film centers after Dark Ducky was defeated too many times he wants to rule the world by building a headquarters impostering Intel Incorporations. Video Games *Ducky's World: The Game Category:Television series Category:Animated series